With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional light measurement system 2, the light measurement system 2 is provided for measuring for measuring the light characteristics (such as wavelength, phase, polarization state, chrominance and lumen intensity) of a plurality of light sources 22, 24, 26, 28, and the light measurement system 2 comprises a plurality of capturers 212, 214, 216, 218, a demultiplexer 220, a signal processor 222 and a processing unit 224. Wherein, the quantity of capturers 212, 214, 216, 218 is equal to the quantity of light sources 22, 24, 26, 28. In other words, one capturer is corresponsive to one light source.
In addition, the demultiplexer 220 is a component having a plurality of first terminals 2202 corresponding to a single second terminal 2204, and the demultiplexer 220 receives an external control signal CS to control one of the first terminals 2202 to connect the second terminal 2204 in order to select a connection path CP between the first terminals 2202 and the second terminal 2204. The first terminal 2202 has 4 pins and the second terminal 2204 has 1 pin, and the demultiplexer 220 is a 1-to-4 demultiplexer depending on the number of pins.
In light measurement system 2, the processing unit 224 issues and transmits a digital detecting signal DS to the signal processor 222, and the signal processor 222 converts the detecting signal DS into an analog detecting signal DS′ and outputs the analog detecting signal DS′ to the second terminal 2204 of the demultiplexer 220, and the demultiplexer 220 switches the connection path CP of the control signal CS sequentially, so that the detecting signal DS′ can be transmitted from the first terminals 2202 to each of the capturers 212, 214, 216, 218 to drive each of the capturers 212, 214, 216, 218 to detect the light sources 22, 24, 26, 28, so as to determine whether or not the light sources 22, 24, 26, 28 produce lights. For example, if the capturer 212 detects that there is a light produced by the light source 22, the capturer 212 captures the light characteristics of the light source 22 and outputs an analog capture signal CAPS, and the capture signal CAPS is transmitted to the first terminals 2202 of the demultiplexer 220, and the control signal CS is provided for the sequential switch, so that the capture signals CAPS captured by the capturer 212 can be outputted from the second terminal 2204. Since only the capturer 212 captures the capture signal CAPS, therefore it is necessary to wait for the control signal CS to select the first terminal 2202 and the capturer 212 before the analog capture signal CAPS captured by the capturer 212 can be transmitted to the signal processor 22 through the demultiplexer 220, and the analog capture signal CAPS is converted by the signal processor 222 and provided for generating the digital capture signal CAPS' and allowing the processing unit 224 to analyze the light characteristics of the light source 22.
Although the aforementioned measurement system can measure the light characteristics of different light sources 22, 24, 26, 28, the processing unit 224 has to wait for the switching time of the demultiplexer 220 and the time for converting data types by the signal processor 222 to allow the processing unit 224 to obtain the light characteristics captured by the light sources 22, 24, 26, 28. According to the total time spent, the conventional measuring method is very inefficient.
Therefore, finding a way to quickly measure related light characteristics of a plurality of light sources demands immediate attentions and feasible solutions.